Homunculi
Homunculi (singular: Homunculus) are a singular, powerful race born of human blood and the alchemy of several Magicians, supersoldiers intended to be capable of combating even the strongest of the Three Factions, a manifestation of humanity's desire to stand out and come on top against all oppression, or atleast, those were the original intentions behind their creation. However, alchemists with several pacts to some of the deepest and darkest Devils of the Underworld decided to ambititously attempt to pursue the creation of Homunculi for their personal glory and fame among their own race, and as a result, in the rituals for their creation, they were each infused with both the vices and virtues of humanity on a whole, becoming, in a sense, perfect representations of the human race, but not perfect representations of what the human race wanted to become, as the very nature of man stopped man from achieving their own self-developing desires. Considered to the be the ultimate epitome and pinnacle of mankind's alchemy, these beings number in the mere hundreds, however, they possess incredible adapabtability and intelligience that may soon warrant humankind being considered a serious competitor to the Three Factions, especially in their weakened states. Considered the ultimate race, emerging to put an end to this war, the Homunculi's extremely long lifespan, immense individual power, capability to be created endlessly or biologically reproduce, and their inheritance of what power humankind had to begin with, renders Homunculi a race one should never trifle with, lest they wish to die. Summary Homunculi are the fruits of countless experiments began since time immemorial, in fact, it was said that even the Tower of Babel itself was created to facilitate ley-line connection in order to reap the alchemical fruit of true homunculi, and is said to have been the experiment to come closest to the standardized modern day process only recently discontinued. These heirs of an experimental legacy are considered genetically and magically the forerunners of the human race, the superior variants to baseline humanity, and are all incredibly trained from birth, even being created with inherent training through the transmutation of their physical memories and relatable ideas into specialized areas, in a sense, teaching Homunculi how to fight before they even learn their names. However, Homunculi eventually broke out and ran free of the control of The Church's Magicians, beings that praise no Deity, Angel whether Fallen or still Ascendnat, or Devil, only looking it ourt for themselves in the world in a similar manner to their creators bbehaved, though there are some sympathetic Homunculi and those who wish to expand their numbers who may mingle and even produce offspring with mere mortals on very rare occassions. The Homunculi are led by the Grand Council headed by both members representating the factions of Sainthood and the Malified, respectively, and their society consists of the aforementioned factions, those humans willing to convert and assimilate themselves to the society of "Gods among Mortals", and a vast army underneath them. Appearance Homunculi, as specially tailored supernatural beings, tend to be inherently beautiful or handsome beyond belief, capable of rivaling even the natural female attractive beauty of a young Fallen Angel Maiden or the special Succubi/Incubi subrace of Devils, and possess physiques considered to be the utter pinnacle of physical and aesthetic perfection, so whle they possess the general humanoid appearance it is often magnified, leading people to remark that there is not a single true Homunculi on the planet that can even remotely be considered ugly. It is unknown how exactly Homunculi are capable of flight, but it is theorized that due to being born of magic itself they can simply create wings made of the purest form of the ethereal energy, making them for all intents and purposes, invisible, incapable of being perceived for anything but the most powerful of supernatural magic-wiielding beings or human magicians, or most obviously, themselves. Abilities The average Homunculus, as a being meant to be used as weapons in humanity's own uprising, for those mortals who were definitively aware of the existence of the supernatural, has greatly augmented physical capabilties easily outperforming that of a regular mortal by several orders of magnitude and even the average reincarnated Devil, including but easily not limited to superhuman strength, superhuman speed, and superhuman stamina, and enhanced senses, from their ocular to gustatory senses greatly amplified allowing them to perceive the world in manners that the regular human being might only dream of. In addition, due to their etheral wings, they all have the ability of flight, and can even coil themselves in their wings to render themselves invisible to the naked eye, a power considered to be one of the ultimate forms of inivisiblity, as by coiling their wings, they can effectively wrap their wings within themselves, creating a magical logic paradox that ultimately renders them undetectable to even magic. In addition, due to being technically human, Homunculi are in fact capable of each of the unique powers of a mortal man, such as the ability to be naturally bestowed with the great powers of a Sacred Gear, items with powerful abilties bestowed upon humans by God, and the utilization of special weaponry known as Demon and Holy Swords, powerful weapons infused with the power of demonic or holy power, ultimate weapons in slaying each of the Three Factions. Humankind's abilitiy to adapt and attain the powers of pretty much any supernatural being by manipulating the very essence of whatever creates it results in Homunculi themselves being capable of generating their own powers in a similar manner to Demonic Powers and the universal Angelic ability of Holy Light Manipulation, considered to be the very manifestation of the family crest's collective imagination, knowledge, will, beliefs, and experience and passed on innately from generation to generation, seemingly growing stronger in potential with each subsequent person. This is not to say that individuals don't have their own power, as due to Homunculi being born of mortals desirous of their own power and status, Homunculi can manifest individual powers for further effect. In addition, due to their status as beings made by alchemy in a transmutation that requires parts of the souls of their creators, they each have the ability to speak all known and unknown languages without the worry of something like language barriers. Homunculi have no concept of age, being fully matured at birth and attaining all necessary information and knowledge from the beginning to be considered matured, and a seemingly endless lifespan for as long as they are not killed in battle. Homunculi are also known for undergoing immense self-alcehmical transformations if under situations of extreme stress or emotional manipulation as a coping or survival method, tapping in more fully into the dark side of humanity infused within them by the more self-servingly ambitious Magicians. It is said that Council Members have powers that match Satan-Class Devils, the Grigori, and the Four Great Seraphs, while simultaneously outnumbering them, despite the Three Factions having an overall raw volumetric advantage in terms of forces and military might. While Homunculi can be converted to Vampires, due to their relatively alchemical properties they tend to assimilate the race rather than the race assimilating them, and as for the Evil Pieces and Brave Saints reincarnation methods, they simply prove ineffective to Homunculi. Due to their incredible natural power and immense affinity to Magic, a Devil who has made a contract with the Homunculi will find that both their power as well as the Homunculi's will increase tremendously, the Devil managing to make a link to the very essences of Magic through the Homunculi and the Homunculi transmuting some of it's power to achieve atleast partially the strength of the Devil. As contracted or summoned devils are expected to listen to the commands of their magician atleast slightly, Homunculi can easily attain the information and protection of a Devil, and due to their unique compatiblity, created out of dark alchemy to begin with, are often sought out by the Underworld for this sake. A rare power among the Homunculi with no familial boundaries or individual boundaries, the constituent molecules that constitute the Homunculi's bodies can be rearranged to form other substances or to grant shape-changing abilities. For some reason, this ability gives all of the Homunculi the ability to create their own clothing. It is black and can either cover or remain beneath the red circle patterns that decorate their limbs. It is said that three members of each Faction on the Council possess this unique abilitiy. Factions Sainthood TBA Malified TBA Category:Vegeta2314 Category:Fanon Species